


Crisis on Earth-16

by xSterekx



Series: Dimensional Problems [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bad boy!Jason, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bat family center, Black bat Cassandra, Bruce is annoyed, Cassandra talks less, Complicated - Freeform, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is so mean, Dimension Travel, Full on Sarcasm, Gen, Happy Go Luck!Dick, Jason swears alot, Lots of Funny moments, More ships to follow late, Multiverse, New 52, Sassy Damian, Sassy Dick, Sassy Jason, Season 3 beggining, Serious!Tim, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Time Difference, Whole Batfamily Dimension Traveled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSterekx/pseuds/xSterekx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whole Bat family gets to dimension travel, unwillingly of course, to different dimension. They get sent to the Young Justice Universe where they meet there other halves, well for some of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (unedited)

 

Universe- 16 Talia's PoV. 

 

Universe- 16

 

September 3, 2014

Unknown Location

2:42 AM

 

Talia has always prided her self on being the best assassin, in the world. She was until she fell in love with a man that was much more than she can handle. He was powerful a worthy heir for his father to become the next leader of the league of shadows. Then he betrayed her. He was just using her to get information on what they were doing in the league. He was a spy. The man she thought to be the one she was waiting all those long years was a fake.

 

Now she was just ashamed of how she was played. She was not only ashamed of that but she was also ashamed with the fact that she was still madly in love with him. She could not stop it. They are not in the same team but she can't stop it. It was like her heart was hypnotized by his words, smell, touch. He was perfect. She just could not have him. After a year of wallowing in her shame she remembered she was an al ghul, Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, a powerful assaassin. No one messes with her. And suddenly all of those feelings of shame changes it turned into hate and one thing comes to mind REVENGE!

 

She took something from him. She took his DNA and dead son from the grave in full intent of reviving him in the lazarus pit. She was going to revive him and manipulate the little kid to her benefit. She will make him into her little champion. Someone worthy of being of the al ghul. She will get her revenge.

 

That was her last thought when she saw him, Jason Todd, Rising from the pit his eyes glowing green for a few seconds before returning into that Aquamarine eyes. A smile slowly implants on her face. Revenge is so sweet she can almost taste it.

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 

Universe- 1 Unknown PoV.

 

Universe- 1

 

September 3, 2016

Italy

2:42 AM

 

It was a chilly night in the city of love just like every other night. There was a man standing in the empty street of venice. It was freezing cold but the man does not care cause he is happy after years of waiting it was finally the right time. Now is the right time

 

It was false hope to believe it was true. The reach was trying to invade their planet. The last straw was that they tried to blow up the world. The man has lost faith in heroes a  long time ago. Ever since his wife and child was caught in a battle between heroes and villains. The man knew that there is no black and white that it is all gray. 3 Years of research and extensive experimentation and invention after failed invention. He has done it. He has finally invented the perfect device to erase of heroes from this world. His doing this he will finally get his revenge on those heroes who had failed him.

 

The man started to walk down to go to the airport his first work is to locate where to find the League of Shadows.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 (unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just don't know how to start this Chapter........ Should I make Bruce in denial or something.

Universe-16 Tim's POV

Universe-16

September 20, 2016  
Watch Tower  
06: 32 PM

 

The team was now welcoming back Nightwing from his departure 2 months ago after the death of Wally. The young man has already lost too much, and at such a young age. They thought that, they saw the last of Nightwing when he gave up the role of leadership to Aqualad. They thought that they would never see him again but here he was having the time of his life.

 

The welcome party that M'gann thought of was a success ever since she dump Lagoon boy and got back together with Conner she become a lot more happier, well you wouldn't notice since she's always so happy. To be honest I thought that things would go sour after that but Lagoon boy was more mature than they thought and a believer of true love so when M'gann told Lagoon boy that what she and Conner had was true love who was he to stop it anyway.

 

Aqualad resigned as leader of the team earlier saying that he was now joining the Justice League and graciously gave the leadership back to Nightwing. Bart was upset about the death of the 1st Kid flash, it took a long time before he got his confidence back in his self. He told us that the history books does not say the death of Wally was like that but he remember that Wally did die while on action.

 

Artemis is trying to move on with her life. At first we did not see was happening to her but eventually we did. We found out that Artemis was pregnant with a child, Wally's kid to be exact. So now Artemis is on vacation from the whole superhero/vigilante for awhile. And as for me I'm having a great time with my girlfriend Cassie,Wonder girl. 

 

Being Robin is very hard thing to do. Especially living up to the legacy of the heroic doings, of the past Robins before me. The first Robin was Dick Grayson, The first adopted son of Batman/Ward of Bruce Wayne. Dick Grayson was a gifted child. His acrobatics was well learned and most importantly his a genius in mathematics and the fact that his a master hacker was one of the things I, myself am trying to learn. Dick's charismatic personality that can charms anyone. He was more of a leader type of person he knows how to command people but from what I have gathered back then. Dick was not even close to being leader material and that put him on edge when Aqualad was chosen by Batman to be the leader of the team. So for a few years Aqualad was a good leader but after the death of Tula he became distant so he asked Robin to take up the role of being the leader of the team. When Dick became leader, that was the day when Robin was benched and Nightwing was born. He was a fun leader but also professional at the work since his been doing this thing longer than any of them

 

The second Robin was Jason Todd. The second adopted son of Batman/ 2nd ward of Bruce Wayne. A crime alley kid with fierce hate towards crimes. Jason as the second robin was not as flexible as Dick was or as good as Dick in Math and Hacking. But from what I heard and nights of spying when i was younger on the 2nd Robin that he was more dedicated. His powerful punches was that could knock even a meta human out. He was a fast learner from what I heard but the topic of the second Robin is a big touchy subject for what he did to the Team especially Artemis. Jason sacrifice his life to save Artemis. He took the bullet for her, well spear to be exact. On a mission Artemis, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Superboy, Robin II and Bumble bee were surrounded but they did not give up without a fight. In the middle of the battle Artemis was captured by Black manta himself. They were going to execute her in front of the squad. But as Black Manta was about to strike her out of no where Jason shielded her and the blade impaled him right at the heart.  Superboy with blind rage at what Black manta has done, He alone took everyone of them down. When they brought the news of the death of Robin came a lot of people were mourning at the death of another fallen comrade. 

 

After the death of the second Robin. I, Tim Drake became the 3rd Robin. It took nearly a year before I manage to persuade him. He said I need six months in training before my first patrol in Gotham. and another 6 months before he recruits me in the Young Justice. I have to say I was impatient about not meeting them but it was worth the wait. I expected them to hate me because I'm taking the Title Robin from a dead guy but it didn't cause I found out about the death of Blue Beetle and that he was already replaced by someone else in a matter of minutes. Well the death of blue beetle was sad to hear. But I was Grateful that I'm not the only one who was replacing someone with a great history.

 

Everything in the Party right now is going great. Dick is having the time of his life here being welcomed back by the team. I watch as Conner holds DIck and throws him up in the air as everyone in the room hollers at him. Everythings going okay nothing bad is happening, Nothing could ever go wrong now.

 

\--------------------------------

Universe-16 Dick POV.

Universe-16

September 20, 2016  
Watch Tower  
11: 30 PM

 

I was helping cleaning the room after the party. Robin (III), Bumble bee, Malcolm, Kid FLash (Impulse), Blue Beetle, Miss Martian and Conner were sentenced to clean up the place after the party as punishment to them trying to pull a prank on the league. Batman and Wonder Woman were at their tails at once. Superman gave Conner his most dissapointed look he could ever give and Conner looked like he was about to cry receiving that disappointed look from his older brother. Conner might not had Superman as his dad but they became brothers.

 

Conner hated the fact that he was alone in life with on other relatives. Even his DNA donor Superman at first didn't want him, heck Superman avoided Conner like a plague. When he thought that maybe his clone was not all that bad after all he accepted it. So he told Conner that his not yet ready to have a son but he always wanted a little brother. The moment he asked Conner to be his little brother, well he accepted it graciously.

 

You see I'm not part of the whole We tried to prank you guys but as a leader I need to set a good example. This is not what I expected, I'm the only one cleaning. Robin (III) was busy chatting up with Cassie. Bumble bee was trying to actually clean things up but Mal keeps on distracting her. Kid Flash(Impulse) and Blue Beetle are to busy goofing off to even do anything and Nightwing was absolutely sure that Conner and Megan had sneaked out of the room when he last scan the place to look who was cleaning with him.

 

As he was cleaning Kid Flash speed across him leaving a trail of food. Okay that's it. He was about to scream at them when the alarms went off

 

"Warning! Warning! Warning!" Says the blaring sound of the alarm.

 

"Everyone listen!!!" Nightwing says "Mal contact the others and get them here immediately. Try to hold whatever is about to come out of it until the others arrive" Nightwing heard of story similar to this that Batman himself says happened. Whatever comes out is not always a good thing except Bart. After receiving a nod on everyone. "Everyone! Battle stances" NIghtwing ordered.

 

As the portal closes He looked at their invaders to see a man in a red helmet bruised and beaten. He was holding an unconscious guy that look like wearing a costume that looked exactly like his but the symbol in the chest was different in color, this guy has a red colored symbol. Both of them has the bat symbol on their chest in the color red.

 

"Help" the guy with the red helmet says before passing out.

 

Dick was confused at what is happening. First he was readying himself for a fight now he was calling out orders to take them to the medical room where doctor atom would be found to treat this people's wounds.

 

Dick could only think of that it was already a long night, now it was going to be a longer night.

 

\---------------------------

Earth-1 Jason POV

Universe-16

September 21, 2016  
Watch Tower  
3: 00 AM

 

Jason woke up with the sound of people talking. They were to his right and if his calculation are correct they are about 3 feet away from him. The were trying to figure out if they should leave the red helmet on or should take it off. Jason did not show any sign of waking up. wanting to know where he was and what are this people doing to him. The last thing he remember was they were fighting some man who hired the league of shadows and were totally getting their butts kicked. Jason and Dick were losing and fast they called for back up. 

 

" I think we should pull off this guy's helmet. " says a male voice.

 

" No, we should respect their privacy " says a different male voice.

 

" Yeah, whatever, Mal." says the first male voice he heard.

 

" Come on, lets get out of here. The guy with him is in more of a bad state than him" says the guys named 'Mal'

 

Jason heard a door opening and closing. As he heard this, he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. 'Great either I'm in the hospital or I've been abducted by aliens' Jason thought. Jason looked around to see a heart monitor, white walls, white sheets, full of white stuff.

 

'Where the hell is Nightwing?!' Jason thought. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

Jason was currently hiding thought to him by Batman. He was looking where they had put Nightwing and to make sure he was okay. He and his brother might had a rocky relationship but he still care about him. They are family like what Dick has been saying to him, all this time. Jason was not the sentimental type of person, his the type of guy that either I win or I'll beat the living crap out of you. 

 

As Jason passed a room with a big window he saw his brother Nightwing in a hospital bed looking bad but otherwise okay. He went in and looked for his signs of problems that he could have. He sigh in relief to see that there was none at all. He might not admit it but he cares for his family more than any of them could actually think. He could be a loving brother but he has a reputation to uphold. He enters the room waiting to see any responses or difference in his breathing pattern as of now no changes.

 

'Oh dickie please be ok---'

 

Jason was startled from his thought as the door to Nightwing's room open. Three figures went inside the room. Seeing the three figures his pretty sure his face is pale white cause the three figures is Batman, Nightwing and Robin. Batman looked younger than his batman like a few years younger. Nightwing also looked younger too. And Fucking Robin is Tim Drake.

 

"Well Fuck....." Jason says. 'We went to a different dimension.' Jason thought.

 

"Who are you?" Batman says.

 

"Well I'm not sure I can tell you but we can assure you, were your friend" Jason says nicely. God he feels like his about to puke being nice to his father.

 

"None of our friends uses guns." Says the Other Nightwing with his batglare.

 

"Yeah, it's either your an enemy or some rouge" Tim says with a batglare not as scary as Nightwing though

 

"What's your name?" Batman say with a batglare

 

Jason sighs. 'Great three batglares just what I need.' Jason thought. " I'm Red Hood" Jason says with a hesitant nod. At his word Batman was already in attack position ready to make an attack. Tim and Nightwing was surprise by this sudden move by Batman though they follow suit of his actions. Jason sighs again and raised both of his hands and says "I'm not you enemy"

 

"What's wrong Batman?" Asks Nightwing

 

"Red Hood was a name once used by the Joker" Batman growled.

 

"I guess you guys won't believe me, all I can say is I'm not the bad guy here, more likely a bad boy type but seriously not your enemy." Jason says.

 

"Show us your face." Says Batman.

 

"NO! you can't" Jason says with a growl. "I'm just telling you were from a different dimension."

 

"No! Either you show us your face willingly or by force." Says Batman.

 

Jason curses in Arabic before he muttered a 'fine'. Jason sighs before opening the hatch of his helmet in the back to open. He sighs one last time before lifting his helmet to show his face to those three. He could feel their stare at him like a ghost that he is.

 

"Hi" Jason says with a hesitant smile. He could see Dick goes white as a sheet of paper, Tim's jaw dropped and Batman's reaction was so shock that his whole posture went stiff to slack over and over again.

 

Well this will be fucking interesting........


End file.
